


creation

by White_Moony



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Fluff, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Moony/pseuds/White_Moony
Summary: star wars!au, где чонгук чон - джедай, тээхё ки - сенатор с планеты шили и где всё случается так, как и должно было.сборник. стастус «закончен», но обновление возможно.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 4





	1. lovey dovey

**Author's Note:**

> для полного понимания текста желательно хотя бы поверхностно знать события по крайней мере первых двух-трёх эпизодов («скрытая угроза», «атака клонов» и «месть ситхов»). и хотя события третьего эпизода войдут в повествование лишь частично, стоит знать, что там произошло, чтобы понимать, откуда у некоторых вещей ноги растут.
> 
> жанры и персонажи в шапке могут со временем добавляться.
> 
> тээхё ки = тэхён ким, сооджи ки = сокджин ким. такие имена - дань уважения тогрутскому языку.
> 
> падавана у чонгука нет, не было и не будет.
> 
> также опубликовано здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9983205

тепло. это первое, что ощутил чонгук, медленно просыпаясь. открывать глаза не хотелось: в веки настойчиво бил утренний свет, но прошлые день и ночь слишком вымотали его, чтобы вставать с первым зовом корусантского солнца. тем более теперь, когда ему больше не было нужды торопиться в храм.

чонгук осторожно пошевелился, пытаясь перевернуться, но руки вокруг него сжались лишь сильнее, а позади раздалось невнятное недовольное мычание. чон замер в ожидании, а когда хватка на талии вновь ослабилась, сделал ещё одну попытку.

— гук-а, куда ты? — хриплым со сна голосом спросил тээхё, не давая приподняться на постели.

— никуда, тэ, — так же сонно ответил чонгук. — дай перевернуться, мне в глаза солнце светит.

тээхё неудовлетворённо запыхтел, но наконец лениво приподнял руку с талии чонгука, и тот перевернулся на другой бок, с радостью скрываясь от яркого света в шее тогрута и переплетаясь с ним ногами. тэ вновь крепко обнял его, прижимая ближе к себе, и чонгук тоже обернул руку вокруг его талии, тыльной стороной ладони касаясь его спинной лекку.

когда они оба перестали двигаться и в спальне снова воцарилась тишина, чон почувствовал, как умиротворение снова проникло ему под кожу, в мышцы, до самых костей. когда в последний раз он чувствовал себя так спокойно? чонгук забыл. убаюканный теплом и ритмом глубокого дыхания любимого, чон вновь погрузился в медленный поток бессвязных мыслей и образов. провалившись в дрёму, он пропустил то, как тэ начал просыпаться, смазанно прижимаясь губами сначала к кромке его волос, затем к брови и к скуле. не почувствовав от чонгука никакой реакции, тээхё аккуратно поддел пальцами край футболки мужа и проник широкой ладонью под ткань, оглаживая мягкую кожу.

чонгук протяжно вздохнул на его действия и чуть выгнул поясницу под горячей рукой.

— ш-ш-ш, гукки, спи, — прошептал ему в самое ухо тэ, прижимая его ещё ближе к себе, так, что между ними не остаётся и миллиметра свободного пространства, и еле ощутимо притёрся бёдрами к бёдрам чонгука.

— м-хм, тэ-э, что ты делаешь?.. — пробормотал тот едва слышно, больше заинтересованный в том, чтобы продолжать нежиться в дремоте, вдыхая запах кожи тээхё, пахнущей солнцем, уютом и _домом_.

— обнимаю тебя, разве не чувствуешь? — тэ сунул руку дальше под ткань и очертил пальцами край сначала одной лопатки, потом другой. в ответ чонгук слегка повёл плечом и замычал ему в шею, но никак не попрепятствовал ласке. — я люблю тебя.

— и я тебя, тэ, — тихо отзывался чонгук, прижимаясь губами к основанию головных лекку мужа. тээхё громко выдохнул; чонгук спрятал улыбку в уголках губ. — милый.

— м? — тээхё мягко огладил мускулистую спину мужа вдоль позвоночника. тот чуть прогнулся в ответ, словно ластящийся к руке хозяина лот-кот.

— ты милый, — повторил чонгук, сдвинувшись так, чтобы говорить тэ в самое ухо, и ощутил, как тээхё дёрнулся. мужчина коротко хихикнул; его супругу всегда очень нравился его хрипловатый утренний голос.

— знаю, — промурчал в ответ тэ и тихо засмеялся, когда чонгук недовольно запыхтел на его слова и легонько ущипнул кожу на спине в отместку.

не давая чонгуку возмутиться вслух, тээхё осторожно перекатился с бока на живот, подминая под себя мужа и поднимая голову, чтобы пальцами свободной руки провести по острым скулам, шраму, щекам и сухим розовым губам. войны никого не щадили, джедаев — особенно.

чонгук же откинул голову на подушку и смотрел на тэ из-под полуприкрытых век. тот остановил большой палец на его нижней губе, завис, задумчиво глядя на неё. сонный тээхё порой был очаровательным до безумия. решив не ждать, пока тэ отомрёт, чон сомкнул губы и легонько чмокнул супруга в подушечку пальца, а когда тот встретился с ним взглядом, положил руку на шею и притянул к себе для полноценного поцелуя.

они столкнулись носами и только затем — губами, неторопливо задвигав ими навстречу друг другу. тээхё шумно вздохнул и вплёл пальцы в волосы чонгука, склоняя голову вбок и делая поцелуй жарче.

постепенно распаляясь, они всё больше наполняли просторную светлую спальню тяжёлым дыханием и шуршанием ткани. пока чонгук вдруг не застыл, сжав в кулаке одной руки футболку тэ, другой прижав его невозможно тесно к себе.

— гукки? — тээхё поднял голову и посмотрел на закрытые глаза мужа. в ответ на замешательство и беспокойство в его голосе из уголка левого глаза чонгука неожиданно покатилась слеза. тэ резко вдхонул, удивлённый; прежде чонгук плакал на его глазах только дважды: после того, как привёз тело своей матери из деревни тускенких разбойников, и на её же похоронах среди бескрайних песков. — любовь моя, что такое?

чонгук вздрогнул, шмыгнул носом и помотал головой, отказываясь говорить, после чего вновь притянул к себе тэ и уткнулся носом в его шею. тээхё не стал настаивать, зная, что чонгук всё объяснит. вместо этого он лишь крепче обхватил его руками, давая понять, что рядом и никуда не уйдёт. чонгука пробила крупная дрожь, и тэ почувствовал, как намокает его одежда и как тяжелеет у него на сердце. вспомнив про свою ладонь в волосах супруга, тэ начал нежно перебирать чёрные вьющиеся локоны, терпеливо ожидая, пока раздирающие душу всхлипы стихнут.

в конце концов, чонгук, успокаиваясь, сделал дрожащий вдох и выдох и шмыгнул носом. и тихо, хрипло произнёс:

— извини, я испортил настроение, но я просто… — он напряжённо сглотнул, давя в горле рыдание, — просто вдруг понял, как сильно я люблю тебя и как сильно боюсь потерять. особенно теперь, когда я не могу защитить тебя.

тэ прижался губами куда-то в волосы чонгука, не прекращая путаться в них пальцами.

— о, чонгукки, я тоже очень сильно люблю тебя и тоже боюсь потерять тебя., но ты же помнишь, что твоя сила — вовсе не в световом мече и что, когда у тебя его нет, ты не становишься беспомощным? к тому же, не только ты тут умеешь драться, неужели ты забыл, как сам учил меня некоторым приёмам?

— но что, если ты будешь не в состоянии защититься, а меня не будет рядом? — вскинул заплаканное лицо чонгук. тээхё ласково взглянул на него.

— любовь моя, ты же и сам знаешь, как много у меня охранников. ни у одного сенатора, даже у амидалы, столько нет.

— но с тобой постоянно что-то случается! то покушение, то похищение…

— справедливо, но каждый раз всё заканчивается хорошо. и ты рядом. гукки, — тэ освободил обе руки и взял лицо чонгука в ладони, заставляя смотреть прямо в свои глаза, — всё будет хорошо. пожалуйста, не накручивай себя или хотя бы не держи всё в себе. я всегда готов выслушать тебя так же, как и ты слушаешь мои жалобы на сенат. хорошо? — он провел большими пальцами под веками супруга, стирая мокрые дорожки.

— да-а, тэ, обещаю, — губы чонгука снова дрогнули, а глаза затуманились от влаги, и тээхё прижал его к себе и уткнулся лицом в его волосы. сколько ещё эмоций чонгук держал в себе просто потому, что «джедаи должны всегда оставаться спокойными и рассудительными»? тээхё было горько об этом думать.

в этот раз чонгук всхлипывал реже; размеренный ритм дыхания тэ и поглаживание по волосам потихоньку рассеивали его беспокойство. тээхё же, играясь с прядями, обдумывал недавнее предложение своей матери. когда дыхание чонгука полностью выровнялось, тээхё сказал:

— пару недель назад мне звонила мама, — чонгук кивнул куда-то в его шею, показывая, что слушает. — говорит, асо́о очень по нам соскучилась. особенно по тебе и твоим фокусам с силой, — чонгук хихикнул. тэ тоже улыбнулся. — и ещё она сказала, что хочет, чтобы мы прилетели, потому что мы уже очень давно не виделись. ты согласен?

чонгук ощутимо напрягся в его руках.

— а если что-то случится?

— всё будет хорошо, чонгук-и, откуда столько пессимизма? мы никому не скажем, кроме сооджи, никто не будет знать, куда мы отправились. гукки, — тээхё чмокнул мужа в макушку. — эти бесконечные войны плохо сказываются на тебе. ты видел синяки под своими глазами? или насколько ты похудел от стресса? моя мама была бы _в ужасе_ , увидь она тебя сейчас. соглашайся, гукки, любовь моя, — тэ ласково потянул его волосы за ухом. — тебе нужно забыть о войнах хотя бы ненадолго.

чонгук молчал некоторое время, раздумывая. наконец:

— согласен, тэ. боюсь, мне нечего противопоставить ни тебе, ни госпоже ки.

тээхё засмеялся.

— верно.


	2. call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> корвала - столица шили.  
> ради этой главы я прочитала большую часть книги «скрытая угроза», почему она такая маленькая? :D

чонгук притянул к груди коленки и обхватил себя руками, пытаясь унять в своём маленьком теле дрожь. о том, что в космосе настолько холодно, что зуб на зуб не попадает, его почему-то никто не предупредил.

заметно подрагивая, он поднял взгляд на звучно храпящего гунгана, который уснул, бесцеремонно закинув ноги на стол. наверное, джа-джа сейчас только рёв крайт-дракона разбудил бы. чонгук тоже хотел бы крепко спать, но непонятная тяжесть в груди вытеснила из него всю сонливость.

если бы он никуда не полетел и остался с мамой на татуине, она бы наверняка сейчас сидела у его постели, поправляла ему одеяло и рассказывала всякие смешные истории, чтобы, когда он заснёт, на его губах осталась улыбка. взгляд чонгука затуманился. правильно ли он сделал, решив оставить родной дом и маму ради того, чтобы стать джедаем? не совершил ли он ошибку?

чонгук сердито стёр слёзы, не дав им скатиться вниз по щекам, и уставился в темноту коридора, ведущего куда-то в корабль. интересно, чтобы ответил квай-гон на вопрос чонгука, нормально ли то, что он так сильно скучает по маме? джедаям, пусть и будущим, это вообще положено — скучать по кому-то?

тьма коридора, вглубь которой чонгук так пристально смотрел, ему не ответила, зато из неё в каюту неожиданно и тихо скользнула невысокая фигурка в оранжево-красном платье. несмотря на то, что лицо девушки было частично скрыто капюшоном, чонгук каким-то образом сразу понял, что это падме.

девушка подошла к пульту, куда-то нажала и перед ней возникла голубая голограмма. мужчина на ней обращался к королеве амидале с просьбой вернуться на родину и спасти страдающий народ. падме неподвижно стояла, слушая. затем вновь протянула руку к кнопке; голограмма исчезла.

падме повернулась и встретилась с чонгуком взглядом. мальчик видел, что падме грустно, как и ему самому, но когда она ему улыбнулась, он улыбнулся в ответ. почему-то тяжести в груди чуть-чуть поубавилось.

видимо, заметив, что чонгуку холодно, падме взяла с соседнего диванчика тяжёлый тёплый плед и обернула вокруг него, а сама села рядом. чонгук почти сразу перестал дрожать, и сонливость накатила на него. падме придвинулась поближе и обняла его, позволяя ему положить голову ей на плечо.

падме ничего не говорила, и в тишине, разбавляемой лишь храпом джа-джа, сон начал быстро подбираться к чонгуку. мальчик медленно моргал; веки становились всё неподъёмнее.

в этой полудрёме тонкие, светлые, ухоженные руки падме, обвившие его плечи, на одно мгновение показались ему совершенно другими: более крупными, смуглыми, с белыми узорами, кольцами свернувшимися вокруг длинных пальцев. чонгук хотел было встрепенуться, но моргнул ещё раз — и видение исчезло.

затем сон окончательно сморил мальчика.

***

тээхё распахнул глаза, резко вскочил с кровати, роняя одеяло на пол, и в миг оказался у открытого на ночь окна. порыв свежего ветра ласково огладил круглое оранжевато-смуглое лицо, маленькие монтралы, лекку и спрятался где-то в комнате.

снаружи никого не было; стояла тишина, прерываемая лишь звуками ночной живности: какие-то наскомые стрекотали в траве, из леса неподалеку доносилось пение птиц, предвещавшее скорый рассвет. на линии горизонта виднелись огни корвалы.

тээхё посмотрел выше, на безмолвное тёмное небо. вгляделся, но не нашёл ответа на неозвученный вопрос. ничего не увидел кроме ярких мигающих звёзд.

в его голове всё ещё звенело от незнакомого громкого мужского голоса, звавшего его по имени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> как думаете, это судьба?

**Author's Note:**

> продолжение может быть, а может и не быть.  
> время покажет :)


End file.
